


Third Wheel

by DestielRuinedMyLife (destielruinedmylife)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cockles, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Jensen, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielruinedmylife/pseuds/DestielRuinedMyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Misha and Jensen had started hooking up, Misha had been wishing that Jensen didn't need a third party involved to feel okay about what they were doing.  Then one night, he got his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic ever, and much pornier than the first. It is basically just a shameless fan-fantasy, very little plot. Obviously no disrespect to any real-life people, this is just for fun, and mostly for me. Please be kind.

This was the hardest part. The most dangerous part. Misha scanned the crowd at the darkened Vegas bar, looking for a potential candidate. Part of him hated that this was necessary, that he and Jensen couldn’t just be alone together, but it had taken Jen so long to even get to this point that Misha was too afraid of scaring him away to voice any objections to the current arrangement. The main trick was to find someone who had never seen the show. Once he spotted an interesting or attractive woman, the second he saw her eyes light up with even slight recognition he veered away. Of course there was the very likely chance that she might figure it out later, but Misha had learned to off-set this danger by choosing someone who was important or busy in her own right, or had as much to lose as they did. For this reason he almost always chose a successful, married woman.

Finally he struck up a conversation with a dark-haired woman who seemed perfect. Misha had learned long ago that the magnetism he possessed affected men and women greatly, and in equal measure. Growing up he had been a weirdo, and outcast, a perpetual “new kid”, due to all of the moving around his family had done. But somewhere around his twenties he had started to notice the effect he had on people, and eventually had to accept the fact that he was, in fact, considered to be gorgeous. It took some adjusting but eventually he had learned to harness his charisma and employ it, with devastating results. And right now, he was aiming all of it, full-force, at this stranger from… New York? He was pretty sure she said New York. Apparently some sort of high-profile attorney. Good. Wedding ring- all the better. He said he was an actor, she asked if he had been in anything “she would know”. He said, probably not, mostly bit parts. The conversation continued, a few more drinks were poured. Finally, Misha suggested they retire to his room for another drink in a quieter environment. The look in her eyes said everything he needed to know. She was on the hook. He hoped she would be game for what was actually planned for her but really, for all the times they had done this, it hadn’t been a problem, not once. Who in their right mind would turn down what he was offering.

When they arrived at Misha’s suite, the woman was immediately all hands… what was her name again? It didn’t matter. Something with an ‘J’? Or maybe it was a “B”. Those letters were in no way similar. But as soon as the door closed behind them she shoved Misha up against the wall and pressed her tongue into his mouth, her hand immediately moving down to rub against his dick through his jeans. Usually Misha would instantly disengage and start his rehearsed speech, but this time something was different. She was a beautiful woman, sure, but most of them were. But the conversation they had shared was more intense than usual, and he found himself attracted to Rose. Oh that’s right- that was her name. Rose. She was not just attractive and dynamic, she had seemed refreshingly open, and interesting. Misha was attracted to her, which wasn’t always completely the case when he reeled them in. He kissed back. He grabbed at her long black hair and picked her up off the ground, shoving her into the wall and kissing her full force in return. But soon he remembered that they were not alone in the room and he hastily returned to the script.

“Whoa, whoooa…” Misha eased her off of him and smiled into her eyes. He could see hers melt into pools of adoration and lust. “Let’s pour that drink- I have an idea that I’d like to run by you.” He took her by the hand and led her into the living room of his suite, then settled her on the couch. He walked to the bar and returned with a champagne bottle and three glasses, and set everything down on the coffee table. She looked confused. “Why did you bring three glasses?” She giggled in that girlish, self-conscious way that many women do when they are slightly tipsy, very horny, and trying to get a grasp on the situation. Misha was accustomed to it by now. “Well, that’s what I wanted to run by you. You see, I have this friend.” Immediately the woman’s eyes widened, then narrowed. “Look, I didn’t sign up for anything weird. I like you and I think you’re gorgeous, but if you’re going to make this uncomfortable for me I’m out of here.” She shifted like she was about to get up, turned, and saw Jensen standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

Jensen had not been there long. He liked to come into Misha’s room about an hour beforehand, have a few drinks, and mentally prepare himself. He had still not gotten to the point where he was fully comfortable with the situation. While Misha would have preferred it to just be Jensen and himself, Jensen was used to only Jensen plus a female. Being with Misha was still something he had to work up to, and even though he knew deep down that Misha was the important part of the equation, he couldn’t bring himself to admit that Mish was all that mattered- that these nameless, interchangeable women were just tools he used to tell himself he wasn’t gay. He loved his friend (his FRIEND, he reminded himself) but not like that. He couldn’t. I mean, he loved having sex with women; he loved having sex with his wife (or at least he used to, when they were actually in the same country longer than a few weeks), so it was just not possible. He was there because… well, because. He didn’t delve further than that, it was too complicated. But tonight had somehow been different. He had watched Misha come in with the girl, as he always did, but this time something was off. It wasn’t that the woman attacked Misha as soon as the door closed, hell, he was used to that. And why the fuck shouldn’t she. Misha was beautiful. It was the way that Misha had responded; the force with which he kissed her back, the arousal that Jensen could tell he felt… that was something Jensen had not seen. That was new. He didn’t like it.

With Jensen and Misha, it had started so innocently. Looks. Glances. Lingering touches that no one had noticed. If Jensen threw his arm around Misha’s neck or stroked his face, it was nothing that he didn’t also do with Jared, who was like a brother to him. It was all in good fun and let’s face it- a little fan service. It was nothing. But his body had reacted in a way that it would never have reacted to his on-screen brother, and he ignored it for a long time. It was just like a twitch, and nothing more. But eventually it got so overpowering that Misha’s eyes and lips started to consume his thoughts anytime he zoned out. He brushed it off. But then one day, Misha had been in his trailer reading lines, and everything changed. They were reading lines about love and family, and shit was getting intense, and all of a sudden Misha had stopped. Jensen had asked what was wrong, and Misha hadn’t said anything. He just looked at Jensen with the kindest and most patronizing expression Jensen had ever seen, and then he had dropped to his knees. Jensen was so caught off-guard that he didn’t have time to protest. That is what he told himself. The truth was, the second that Misha’s plump lips had wrapped around his cock, Jensen came almost instantly. The buildup had already been there. After that, Misha had blown him a few times, whenever they were alone. But Jensen rationalized. He wasn’t getting any sex, he was never home, his wife was living her own life, and after all… a mouth was a mouth, right?

Since then it had evolved into three-ways. Always with a stranger, the less intimate the better, as far as Jensen was concerned. Jensen would fuck a girl while Misha jerked off, Jensen would get blown while Misha jerked off, and once, Misha fucked a girl while Jensen jerked off. After that happened Jensen had ignored Misha for weeks, and Misha had been miserable. Jensen knew he was being an asshole- he knew it. But he couldn’t stop it, and he didn’t have it in him to dissect the reason why. But tonight. Tonight was different. Jensen felt ready. He didn’t know if it was the whiskey, or the time that had elapsed, or the fact that he had just seen Misha throw a girl into a wall and fuck into her mouth with his tongue… whatever it was, tonight, Jensen was ready. He stood in the doorway in dark blue button-fly jeans, halfway unbuttoned. Bare feet, white fitted t-shirt, bed-head, and the same look in his eyes that had landed him every modeling job he had gotten in his entire life. He also knew the effect he had on women. Rose’s jaw dropped. She started stammering, which was kind of adorable to Misha. “Um, hi, I…I’m, um.” She turned to Misha. “I know what I said, but if I can have both of YOU… holy shit. I won the fucking lottery. Is this real??” Misha grinned- this was going exactly to plan. Jensen wasn’t as charmed.

He sauntered over and grabbed Misha’s arm, pulling him up from the chair. “Hey, so, we are doing something different tonight.” Upon seeing the anger that clouded Jensen’s face, understanding slowly dawned in the woman’s dark eyes. “Ooooh… I’ll just leave you two alone then.” The expression on her face went from confused to hurt as she started to glance around for her purse. Jensen threw her a glance. “If you want to stay, then stay. Do you want him to fuck you?” Rose looked into his eyes and said, with perfect honesty, “I would be beyond happy if either one of you fucked me.” “Good. Then sit.” She sat. Misha looked at Jensen. “Exactly what the fuck is going on with you?” Jensen glared back. His green eyes darkened to a shade that Misha had not thought possible. “I’ll tell you what is going on. I’m fucking done. You are going to fuck that girl.” Misha looked confused. “Okay, so…what’s different?” Jensen gritted his teeth and spoke as low and slowly as he could. “You are going to fuck that girl because you clearly want to, you fucking whore, and I am going to fuck you in the ass while you fuck into her, to remind you of who really owns you, and why you are in this fucking room to begin with. Because it’s not that fucking cunt.”

Misha’s jaw dropped, but there was a look of hunger and satisfaction in his eyes that made Jensen realize that he had been waiting for this. Fine. Then Jensen would give it to him. He grabbed Misha by the throat, and pushed him back into a sitting position onto the chair. Misha glanced briefly over at Rose, wondering if she had taken offence at Jensen’s remark. All he saw on her face was hunger, and he realized she had slipped a hand up her skirt and was touching herself. Misha barely had a chance to register that before Jensen had jerked his face back towards him and started kissing him. This was also new. Jensen pulled off Misha’s shirt and continued attacking Misha’s mouth with his tongue. He pulled Misha off the chair and sat down on the couch next to Rose, pulling Misha down to straddle his lap. Misha felt ecstatic as Jensen continued to kiss him while at the same time reaching down the back of his jeans to grab Misha’s ass. He could sense the woman next to them on the couch was enjoying the show, if her soft moans and the fact that she had shed her shirt were any indication. He felt a tad guilty at excluding her at this point, but not guilty enough to stop. He was simultaneously blissful and so worried that Jensen would stop and come to his senses that he was not about to rock the boat. Turns out he didn’t need to worry.

Jensen, turning from sucking deep bruises onto Misha’s clavicle, looked over and said “Strip. Then go lay down on the bed and wait for us.” She did not have to be told twice. Jensen had always maintained the façade that they were just two friends, two dudes double-teaming a girl. Misha knew it was ridiculous, but Jensen had seemed to need the window-dressing so Misha had resigned himself to the idea that he might never actually get what he wanted. Misha didn’t need anyone else. He was in love with Jen, but if he could never have that returned, he at least wanted his full attention. Now, impossibly, he seemed to have it. Jensen stood up and pulled Misha’s jeans down; Misha kicked them off. He started to pull Jensen’s down but Jensen’s hands were already there, purposefully unbuttoning and yanking down his own pants. Misha felt the possessiveness and force of Jen’s every move, and he knew with sudden certainty that Jensen had been holding this back for a very long time. Misha smiled wickedly. “What the fuck are you smiling at.” Misha wanted to say so many things, but settled for “Not a damn thing.”

Jensen pushed Misha into the bedroom and towards the bed, continuing to kiss at his neck while holding Misha’s head back by his hair. They were both down to underwear, which Jensen stopped next to the bed long enough to pull off. Misha glanced over at Rose, who was completely naked and shamelessly staring at the two men while she masturbated. Misha couldn’t help but smile at her, which Jensen again reacted to with anger. “You’re excited, aren’t you? You’re excited to fuck this one?” Misha looked at Jensen and Jensen caught his breath when he saw the look of pure love in Misha’s eyes. “She’s attractive. But the second you said you were gonna fuck me, I haven’t had another thought in my head.” Jensen could no longer deny what he already knew- one of his two best friends in the world was in love with him. He almost freaked out at the realization, but the time for that had past and he knew there was no going back. So he gave in completely.

He spun Misha around and bent him over until Misha’s hands were braced against the bed. Rose inched towards him hopefully, and looked up at Jensen for approval. “Yeah, okay.” Jensen growled. “You’ve been patient, and a good sport. Go for it.” She wasted no time. The next thing Misha knew, she was kissing him and stroking his dick while he heard Jensen moving around at the bedside table. When he felt Jensen’s lube-covered hand start to stroke his ass, he realized what Jensen had retrieved. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He also noted that however straight Jensen had pretended to be, he was stretching him open with the ease of a pro, which meant that he had been fucking someone in the ass with some frequency. Jensen continued to work fingers in and ease him open while Misha sucked at the pair of very nice tits in front of him, moaning. Jensen stopped for a moment and Misha looked back at him and saw, with some small disappointment, that he had a condom in his hand. He handed it to Misha. “Only one person is going to get fucked bareback tonight and it’s going to be you.” Misha almost came on the spot. Meanwhile Rose had taken matters into her own hands and pulled the condom out of Misha’s hand and opened it with a desperation that told Misha she was panting for it. She was flushed and her pussy was soaking wet, and she was moaning like an animal. “Not until I say.” Jensen tossed the command in her direction. She rolled the condom onto Misha’s cock then waited obediently, her hands running up and down his torso appreciatively. Jensen put his mouth to Misha’s ear. “You’re not as worked open as I’d like, but I don’t think I can wait any longer, and I know this bitch can’t.” Misha breathed “Fuck me. Fuck me now.”

Jensen sucked at the back of Misha’s neck in response, then coated his cock with lube and pressed against Misha’s entrance. He looked down at Misha’s lean, muscled back, and the last coherent thought in his head was to wonder what the hell had taken him so long, then a second later his cock was buried fully in Misha’s ass and all thoughts were gone. “Okay, put it in her.” Rose had already sidled into position and was begging for his cock, which Misha hadn’t even noticed. He was being fucked by Jensen and the entire world had fallen away. He finally gave her what she wanted, and began fucking into her pussy as Jensen fucked into him from behind. The sensation was almost too much. Misha silently thanked every god he had every heard of, while the woman beneath him writhed and came almost instantly. She kept going strong though, and Misha envied the ability that women had to come then keep going. He had a feeling she would be getting off many times before this was over. Jensen’s sweat was dripping onto Misha’s back and he wished he could lick it off. Not even Misha was that flexible, unfortunately, so he settled for twisting his head back and capturing Jensen’s mouth with his own as Jensen continued to fuck him, arms wrapped tightly around Misha’s chest. With Misha standing up straighter it meant he had briefly pulled out, but the woman beneath him had literally just hiked herself up and was fucking herself on Misha’s dick. She came again, spasming and sweaty. Neither man noticed.

After a third orgasm she rolled away, finally ready for a break, and Jensen took the opportunity to bend Misha fully over the bed, and started pounding him full force, pressing his head into the bed with his hand tangling into Misha’s hair. Misha was somehow closer to getting off than he had been with his dick in a pussy, and he tried to control it, not wanting to let go of the sensations he was feeling. Jensen was getting close too though. He knew it was coming soon, so he finally turned Misha around and pushed him back onto the bed so that they were facing each other. “I want to see your eyes. Holy shit Misha you look wrecked.” It was true. Misha was sweaty and gasping, and his hair was going in every direction. “You look so fucking hot.” Misha smiled upon seeing the admiration in Jensen’s eyes that he had always craved. Jensen resumed fucking him, more slowly now and deeply. His hands held Misha’s hipbones and he pressed down hard with his fingers, making sure he would leave bruises. Jensen was covered in sweat as well, and Misha did his best to commit the view to memory. Looking up at Jensen’s sweaty chest and ridiculously beautiful lips and eyes, he decided if this were his last night on Earth he would die happy. With the eye contact Jensen knew he was a goner. His pace quickened and he released one hand from Misha’s hips in order to stroke his dick. Misha was not prepared and his orgasm shot through him like electricity, cum shooting out onto Jensen’s soft stomach, and onto his own. The sight was enough to send Jensen over the edge right after him, pounding his cum into Misha’s ass for what felt like a full five minutes. He felt like he had never come longer, or harder in his entire life.

He collapsed on the bed next to Misha, and they lay next to each other panting, staring at the ceiling. “Holy fuck.” was all Jensen could manage. “Yeah.” Jensen climbed all the way up the bed and collapsed his head onto the pillows, pulling Misha up with him. Misha had been afraid that right afterwards Jensen might panic or bolt, but Jensen was sexed-out and blissful, and Misha happily rested his head on Jensen’s chest. He shyly took Jensen’s hand and kissed it, and was rewarded with Jensen pulling Misha’s face towards his and kissing him deeply. It was only after he put his head back down on Jensen’s chest that Misha remembered their guest, and looked around in confusion. “Where’d she go?” Jensen chuckled. “Who gives a shit.”


End file.
